


Keeper

by AntimonyIridium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Bonnie accomplishes one of her life goals, Lots of awkward silence, M/M, Somewhat uncomfortable family situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimonyIridium/pseuds/AntimonyIridium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clemont and the gang try to visit Professor Sycamore at his lab, but discover that he's out... at Meyer's shop?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has probably been done before.

“I’m surprised that Professor Sycamore knows your father.” Clemont turned at Serena’s comment. 

“I suppose that my dad is doing some work for him. With that much electrical equipment at the laboratory, it’s only natural that some of it would need maintenance once in a while.” Clemont responded matter-of-factly. Although, he had to acknowledge that he was also surprised that the professor and his father were acquainted.

The group had made a surprise detour to Lumiose City and hoped to catch the professor and Garchomp in the middle of an exciting Mega Evolution experiment. (Serena had also made macarons, and this time Clemont was sure that Chespin couldn’t have gotten to them.) However, when they had gotten to Sycamore Labs, Sophie had told them that the professor wasn’t in. It turned out he was visiting a nearby electrical appliance store, run by none other than Clemont’s dad.

“Well, I guess. But why not work on that kind of stuff in the lab?”

Clemont was about to inform Serena that some jobs require specialized tools or may be too time consuming to fix on-site, but Ash answered first.

“The important thing is that we’re going to get to see both of them.” It was just like Ash to look at the bright side of things.

“And then we get to eat yummy macarons! Yippee!” Bonnie and Dedenne threw their hands into the air. Clemont had to smile at their enthusiasm. However, that smile was short lived as Bonnie followed up her statement by starting to sprint towards their father’s shop.

“Hey, wait for us!” Serena yelled after her.

“Yeah, what’s the big rush?” Ash asked, even as he started racing to keep up with them.

“Uh, do we have to?” Clemont asked. But it was too late; they were already gone. With a sigh, he started trying, and failing, to catch up to them.

Fortunately, it wasn’t very far, so he wasn’t in too much agony when he finally reached his sister and friends.

“Come on!” Bonnie giggled and pulled open the door. “Daddy? We’re home!”

After they didn’t receive a response, Ash called, “Hello? Anybody here?”

“Meyer? Professor Sycamore? I made macarons!” Serena added.

Again, no answer. Not even Ampharos. “Maybe they’re upstairs?” Clemont suggested.

The group made their way up the stairs but stopped, stupefied, at that top.

Clemont could hardly believe his eyes. His mouth fell open at the sight in front of him. His dad had one hand in the professor’s hair, and the professor had his arms around his dad’s neck. But, more than that, they were… kissing. There was really no other word for it.

Or, at least they had been, until they noticed that four kids plus two Pokémon had just walked in on them.

For a couple moments, there was only silence as eight pairs of eyes stared in dumbfounded shock.

It was broken by Meyer. “Clemont! Bonnie! You’re home!”

Clemont just stared, still unable to process what he was seeing. When he finally found his voice, he said, “So, uh, you and Professor Sycamore are…” He floundered, trying to think of a word to end that sentence with.

Fortunately, Serena saved him from having to. “That’s really nice that the two of you are together.” Serena knelt down to Bonnie’s height. “Right, Bonnie?” 

In a sudden flash of panic, Clemont realized that Bonnie might not be okay with this. What if she wasn’t okay with seeing their father kissing someone? What if she didn’t even understand what they had just walked in on? What if they get married, and she’s not okay with having another parent?!

He could only watch helplessly as the emotion began to build inside of her.

“Professor Sycamore!” She flung herself onto one knee. “You’re a keeper! Won’t you please take care of my father?”

…Oh, yeah. Why was he worried again?

Professor Sycamore just looked baffled. “What?”

“I can’t look after my father forever. So, I need to find a dependable husband to look after him!”

Her outburst was followed by more silence.

Again, it was broken by Meyer. “My darling Bonnie!” Tears started steaming down his face, and he scooped Bonnie into a big hug. “I can’t believe that I have such a great kid.” 

Professor Sycamore chuckled stiffly. “I don’t think we’re quite ready for marriage yet.”

Bonnie just smiled from where she was still in their dad’s embrace. “But you will be eventually.”

Professor Sycamore visibly paled.

Clemont took a deep breath and got ready for an… interesting afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but that would totally happen.
> 
> I wrote this under the assumption that Sycamore doesn’t know that Clemont and Bonnie are Meyer’s kids. And that he just leaves his lab in the middle of the day. Maybe it’s his lunch break?
> 
> At some point, poor Clemont will have to stop calling Sycamore ‘Professor,’ in favor of something less awkward.   
> “Hello, … Augustine.”  
> "How's your research coming along, ...Augustine?"


End file.
